


Doctor's Orders

by anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)



Series: Paint By Numbers: Prompts from the Inbox [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it."</p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I opened my inbox for prompts.
> 
> Then this happened.

**"Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only who feels it."**

* * *

 

“Marcus.”

“Not now, Abby.”

She side-stepped quickly, one swift stride that deposited her suddenly into the space right in front of him. His choices were to stop or run her over.

“Yes, now.”

“Abby …”

“Just stop, Marcus. Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only who feels it.”

She had crossed her arms in preparation for a fight, but now Abby dropped the defensive stance in favor of reaching across the space between them and putting a hand on his bicep. He had avoided her for days, and ducked any sort of physical contact, but the effect such contact had on him was immediate: he practically melted around her hand.

“Whatever you think this is, Marcus … whatever you’re afraid of …”

“This is what I’m afraid of,” he said as he waved a hand through the space that separated them. “I’m afraid of rushing you. I don’t want to ask for more than you’re ready to give, and if we start this -”

Abby smiled and stepped into his space, wrapping both arms around his neck and tangling one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“We are all or nothing people, Marcus Kane. I know that; I’ve always known that. And you should know by now that I would never give anyone anything more than what I was ready and willing to give.”

Marcus chuckled. “Oh, I do, trust me.”

“Then stop running. We’ve already started, and if you don’t mind I’d like to get on with it already.”

Marcus arched an eyebrow, but Jasper (who had either the luck or misfortune of passing by at that exact moment) beat him to a response.

“Whoa, kids, get a room first.”

Marcus raised his head and opened his mouth to fire off a retort, but Abby cut him off by rising up and kissing him.

“Now that’s some good advice,” Abby said as she took Marcus’s hand and led him to her room.


End file.
